Drake Kaled
= Inquisitor Drake Kaled - Ordo Hereticus = "I first had the privilege of serving alongside Inquisitor Kaled six decades ago during the Pacificat ion of Velardi IV. Rarely have I met one so honourable and dedicated outside of the Astartes." - Brother Asriel, Mentor Legion Elite Cadre "Inquisitor Kaled? Well I wouldn't want to cross him, but he's alright by me. A couple of years back when that thrice-damned rogue psyker got aboard, he saved us all." - Second Lieutenant Wake, Emperor's Vigilance "Most people find him cold, but he's been like a father to me. Emperor only knows what fate he saved me from after my own father threw me out." - Morena Goodchild, Inquisitorial Acolyte "Kaled? That stuck up puritanical fool! Always interfering in what he's too stupid to understand. And don't get me started on that uniform he wears - prancing about pretending he's a starship captain!" - Vladimir Ostrakov, Ordo Malleus Personal History Drake Kaled was born the son of a Navy Captain amongst the wealthy and privileged citizens of Teluga Prime. At a young age he resolved to follow in his father's footsteps, and after attending the Schola Progenium and the Naval Academy he was assigned to the battleship 'Spear of Light'. One of his first duties was as Junior Naval Liaison to Inquisitor Corticelli during the Barrass Heresy. His previously latent psychic abilities were discovered when he instinctively threw up a psychic shield to protect himself when the kill-team he was accompanying were ambushed by cultists. At first he was distraught when he was told that as a psyker he would be forced to resign his commission, but fortunately for him Corticelli had seen his potential and recommended him for training within the shadowy Inquisition. Kaled soon came to realise that he would now be able to serve the Navy in ways he had never dreamed of before. Present Day Inquisitor Kaled is now well into his third century, and is fairly conventional as inquisitors go. He's a pragmatic man who steers clear of the political infighting within the Ordos and strongly believes that the Imperial Navy is the foremost instrument of the Emperor's will. He usually works in the open weeding out traitors, heretics and mutants from the officers and crew of starships. Like all Inquisitors he is feared, but he is also respected for his fairness. He's unlikely to have a massive witch-hunt and execute the entire crew of a ship, but he won't hesitate to throw any heretics he does find out the nearest airlock. He is a very private individual and is seen as cold and unemotional. He is known for rarely flinching at danger; while leading his warband from the front he uses his powers to protect himself from harm. When aboard ship he stands beside the Captain, barely reacting to the immense impacts of space combat. His features are craggy with deep set eyes, and he is always smartly dressed. While aboard ship he almost always wears a a uniform reminiscent of naval officer. Few people know what he does off-duty; it would probably surprise them to know that he has a love of poetry and sculpture, although much of his time is spent reading up on naval tactics. In battle his psychic powers give him a heightened awareness of his surroundings and the ability to project a psychic shield; however he has never developed any talents that can be used offensively. Over the years Kaled has undergone juvenant treatment on a couple of occasions, and various parts of his body have been replaced due to illness and injury; however where possible he prefers vat-grown cloned implants rather than mechanical ones. He works hard to stay in shape, often training alongside Navy personnel. He has had extensive firearms training and is a more than competant swordsman. In battle he usually carries an ornate Bolt Pistol, which was presented to him by Brother Asriel of the Mentor Legion, and a long bladed force sword which he inherited from his former master. His favourite weapons however are a matched set of powerful customised Naval-issue stub pistols, a gift from his acolyte Morena Goodchild. Recently Kaled was one of the Inquisitors drawn to the mysterious Dark Fortress on Hastor, one of the earliest strongholds of the fledgling Inquisition. He and his team made their way to centre of the labyrinth underneath the fortress seeking the mysterious Hastor Stones, powerful artifacts capable of curing any injury. Minutes after his arrival a number of other warbands turned up and he was gunned down by a rival and left for dead. One of his operatives revived him using one of the Stones and together they escaped carrying a second Stone. Kaled's encounter with the stone has left him strengthened in mind and body. He is currently engaged in hunting down the remaining stones before they can be used for ill purposes. Known Associates * Interrogator Morena Goodchild * Colm Devlin - Ex-Navy Warrent Officer * Heinrich Ottokar - Adeptus Administratum Adept * Talessa Valdez - Ex-Imperial Guard * Brother Asriel - Mentor Legion Elite Cadre * Storm Hawks Mercenaries